


pamper

by vena_cava



Series: obey me r/chonkers [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: OT3, Other, Weight Gain, a hint of diavolo x lucifer but it's very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vena_cava/pseuds/vena_cava
Summary: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmy chemical romance yo gabba gabba performance
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Diavolo/Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: obey me r/chonkers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824040
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	pamper

**Author's Note:**

> did you guys expect barb lololol

The ball that Diavolo was holding was open to anyone with class, which had nearly made Lucifer chuckle when you had extended a branch to the brothers to join. You had started off in the House of Lamentation, and while you adored the brothers, your affections lied closer to the big boss of the Devildom. Barbatos rarely left the Palace - there simply was no need to, as a butler. So it made quite a bit of sense for you to transfer over to the Palace if you didn't want to jog half a highway stretch every morning to meet up with Barb for a conversation that would last 5 minutes tops. And living with him and Diavolo was a blessing for all three of you. 

Diavolo was the sweetest Demon King you'd ever met, both formally and informally (not that you'd met any before), and Barbatos was ... Barbatos was staggering perfection. His stomach was already quite plush from living with Diavolo, who happened to have a bit of a problem with spoiling others in the first place if Lucifer was anything to go by. With you living there full time, obviously it was only going to get better (or worse, in terms of sinful indulgence). He gained weight almost terrifyingly quick, almost akin to a gluttony demon. Maybe he was part gluttony demon, his specie was a bit of a mystery. 

By the time the pounds had stopped packing on quite as quick, he was almost triple the demon he used to be. Goodness, he could barely get halfway up the stairs without getting winded. But you and Diavolo were patient, oh so patient, and it wasn't as if you two weren't also enjoying yourself. Barbatos was downright delectable when heaving and panting from exertion. The way he'd adjust his collar and subtly loosen his tie to release the slightest bit of pressure from his thick neck just as a bead of sweat would roll down his nonexistent jawline past that very same teal collar he toyed with was something both you and Diavolo trailed after with interest. He'd always smile at you after, that glitter in his eyes telling you that he definitely knew what he was doing and he was going to keep it up until either you, Diavolo, or both were all over him. Not that you'd make him wait. Barbatos wasn't as patient as you and Diavolo. 

That ball that Diavolo had planned was little more than a chance to show off his magnificent butler and lovable 'transfer student' (you weren't even in school anymore, just wore the uniform for... well, Barbatos quite liked the way the jacket hugged you). You had dressed up in something Diavolo had given you, something he said would make you look angelic, even though he said you outshined any celestial being in just your regular jammies. The outfit was black and glittered like fallen starlight, delicate and none to bright. You adored it to pieces and felt a bit guilty for having something so gorgeous, but Diavolo and Barbatos both assured you that it was no problem. There was no price too high for their darling, and definitely no price if Diavolo wanted it badly enough to go get it in person. 

Descending the staircase to greet the brothers (Lucifer had begrudgingly let them tag along), the lights shone off your outfit, Mammon's eyes instantly drawn to the sparkle. He was the first to notice and grinned upon seeing your welcoming face.

"Yo, lil human! How's his kingliness been treating you?" The other brothers turned to you in interest (most of them, Belphie pretended he didn't care but you knew he was listening in). You told them all about how much fun living with Diavolo was and how sweet he was to you and Barbatos. Asmodeus was particularly interested in the glitter and expense of your dress clothes. You admitted that you didn't know but Asmodeus insisted that it cost more Grimm than all of Mammon's debt. You paled at that thought, mentally noting that you'd have to scold Diavolo for spending so much on a piece that you wouldn't even wear twice. The chit chat flowed easily between you and the brothers, catching up with everything that's been going on. Eventually though, the brothers all trickled away to do their own thing, Lucifer being the last to leave.

"Well, it's good to see that Diavolo has been treating you well." You grinned and laughed a little.

"Then you should see Barbatos." Lucifer cocked an eyebrow at that, watching as you turned to grab a flute of expertly cocktailed Demonus, swirling the contents before grabbing another flute for a certain butler. He saw you coming from across the ballroom, not bothering to scurry off into some secluded hallway. If he did, he wouldn't be able to scurry back in fast enough should some situation occur. He eyed the Demonus in your hands, squinting at you. Normally he was mischievous and a bit of a trickster himself (it was his love language), but he was currently working and a drunk butler was about as good as a dead one.

"Dear, surely you are not thinking what I know you are." You merely smiled, coyly shimmying against his plush side.

"Just a sip, Barb. I'll drink the rest before it can do any real damage." He looked at you with playful wariness and allowed you to bring the flute to his lips, tipping it. He knew what you were going to do before you did it, but he had resigned himself to this fate. You tipped the glass too far forward, Demonus rushing towards his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could but beautiful red droplets spilled from the sides of his flushed lips and trailed down his neck. The pathways were sticky and sweet, but Barb just rolled his eyes as you lapped and sucked at his fleshy neck and chin. 

"I'd chastise you if I truly cared." You hummed, nipping his soft second chin.

"You can chastise me later in Diavolo's quarters." His cheeks flushed, both from the Demonus and you, a small wanton smile on those sticky sweet lips.

"Count on it then, my dear." Barbatos wasn't a heavy drinker, but he also wasn't a lightweight, so it wasn't that big a deal besides his collar and face smelling like sweet devilish ambrosia. Diavolo would definitely enjoy that once this whole thing was over. He loved playing matchmaker between you and Barbatos and couldn't have been happier to be included. Oh. Speak of the devil (king), there was Diavolo now. He had lit up and hurried towards you, eyes glittering as he took in your form.

"My, I told you you'd look absolutely stunning!" You grinned at him, genuinely flattered. He looked at the flutes in your hand, one empty one full. He playfully 'tsk'ed and shook his head.

"Playing without me, are you? Cruel, I daresay." You nudged him and he leaned down to let you kiss his cheek, his smile so bright it could outshine the sun. You handed the untouched Demonus to him, grateful when he spirited it away from you. He raised the rim of the glass to his soft macchiato lips, the corners upturned mischievously. You watched with bated breath, eager to watch the bobbing of Diavolo's shapely Adam's Apple, but were interrupted by a distinctly cleared throat. Turning to face Lucifer, he smiled politely at you, before glancing over to Barbatos. His eyes widened and his jaw clenched slightly, the hand at his chest tensing.

"Barbatos, you ..." he wiped the surprise off his face, returning to the geniality of before. "You've been enjoying yourself in love's company, it seems." Barbatos adjusted his gloves and smiled kindly.

"Is it quite obvious?" Lucifer chuckled, Diavolo sneaking a glance at you and a quick sip of Demonus.

"Quite. The nuisances would be jealous." Barbatos, although obviously preening, didn't show it outwardly, choosing to put on humility instead. The two chatted for a while before Lucifer decided to steal Diavolo from the two of you for a moment, speaking to him about Student Council things. You stood, watching the broad back of your lovely king shift with every adorable gesticulation Diavolo made, nudging into Barbatos' oh so plush side to garner his attention.

"If you don't mind Mister tall, demonic, and handsome, I'd fancy handfeeding you a few sweets from the snack table." Barbatos hummed, leaning his cheek against your shoulder playfully.

"I'm still on duty, love. What say you we wait until I find a different staffhand to take my position and we make ourselves scarce? With Diavolo's acknowledgement, of course." You pretended to mull it over, giving a nip to Barb's fleshy, pale cheek. He smiled, the apples of his cheeks pressing against your lips. You gave them small wet kisses, unwilling to let them part from you without it.

"What say me? I say we take half and then some for now and for later. Diavolo can't miss out on all the fun." You pecked the tip of Barb's nose efore kissing and sucking on his lower lip. "That'd be 'cruel'." Barb smiled and wrapped an arm around your waist, you taking the chance to grab handfuls of his behind and back. A gentle kiss was shared between the both of you and you left Barbatos to find some other butler to take his space while you surveyed your surroundings in search of the absolute most delectable treats for Barbatos to enjoy.

The three of you were happy as you were, and tonight, wrapped up in each other, bathing in this pool of indulgence, it'd be the highest level of perfection that two demons and one mortal human could ever witness. Hopefully the rest of the night would go off without a hitch, because you were in no mood to be babysitting any Avatars.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still getting the hang of him since his bond is fairly new, but i hope this wasn't too bad @-@ it's also liek 2 am and i'm braindead


End file.
